


Dummy Missions of the Quinoa Variety

by MsLetcher17



Series: HacyWeek 2020 [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Could be seen as romantic or plantonic, Domestic Fluff, Exasperated But In Love Harry, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Hacy, Hacy Week, HacyWeek 2020, Quinoa - Freeform, Trader Joe's, Whole Foods, hacyweek, manly pouting, unmanly whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Harry was NOT pouting but he was pretty sure the only thing that would make him happy at this point is if he never saw the inside of another Whole Foods ever again!***For Hacy Week Day 4: Domestic
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: HacyWeek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dummy Missions of the Quinoa Variety

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys ok after my last story?  
> Hopefully this pure fluff will make up for it.  
> General spelling/grammar error disclaimer.  
> Enjoy!

“Macy, darling. This is the fourth Whole Foods we’ve been to today. As much as I love grocery shopping with you, do you think maybe you could just grab any quinoa so we can go home?”

Harry and Macy were currently on a mission. They normally went grocery shopping together every Saturday. They had a foolproof system. On Friday they cleaned out the kitchen and took inventory. A list was composed based on what they needed and wanted. Maggie and Mel added their requests. Macy then looked at the list and separated everything into two columns based on location in their local grocery store. One side for him and the other for her. Within two hours of opening they were in and out of the store ready to go on with the rest of their days.

Today, however, the clock was ticking toward 1 pm and they were still out. Their normal grocery store was out of the brand of quinoa Macy liked so she wanted to run to a nearby Whole Foods to grab a box. But they were out. As were the next two. Harry was tempted to wipe Macy’s memory of ever liking quinoa just so he could go home and take a nap. They were sitting in her car and his question halted her exit. 

“No Harry,” Macy responded. “There’s a particular brand I want and I have to find it. I don’t like any others.”

“I don’t eat much quinoa but it’s like rice right?” Harry began. “Doesn’t that mean it tastes like whatever you season it with?”

“It is similar to rice, yes, what’s your point?”

“My point is: any of these other brands will do perfectly fine as long as you have the right seasoning at home.” Harry knew it was a longshot but Macy was a logical woman so using a logical argument might just get him the hell away from this store. 

“No I have to get this specific brand,” She insisted as she threw the car door open and got out. 

“But why?” He asked and followed her lead. His tone was bordering on whining.

“I have tried so many other kinds and this is the only one I like. They just don’t taste the same. You are more than welcome to go home if you want.”

“No.” He was determined to see this thing through. No one could blame him if he spent all of Sunday in bed right? “Grocery shopping is supposed to be our bonding time. So I guess I’ll tough it out.”

“I knew you loved me.” She smiled her ‘I got you to do what I want’ smile and he couldn’t argue because well...she did. 

“Did you ever doubt?” They walked into the Whole Foods and walked out 5 minutes later with no quinoa. Harry was beginning to lose hope. He loved spending time with Macy but this was getting ridiculous. “Maybe you can order it on Amazon?”

“Amazon would take a day or two to get here,” Macy answered dejectedly as they stood in front of the store and plotted their next move. “I wanted it for the pork chops you’re making tonight. I’m sure there’s another Whole Foods around here somewhere. I’m going to Google it.” She pulled her phone from her pocket. 

“I will orb you to the Amazon distribution center myself if it means I don’t ever have to set foot in another Whole Foods.” Harry was exhausted and his feet were starting to hurt and she just reminded him that he agreed to cook dinner tonight. This was an actual nightmare. 

“Well you’re in luck,” Macy said waving her phone in his face in obvious victory. “There are no more Whole Foods in a ten mile radius.”

“Thank God.”

“But there is a Trader Joe’s!” She was practically vibrating with excitement. He wasn’t about to get his hopes up. 

“Oh dear God.”

“How about this,” She proposed. “This will be the last store, whether we find it or not. And I will make you that berry fruit tart you love so much if you go in with me.”

“As long as you _promise_ we can go home even if they don’t have the _exact_ brand you’re looking for.” He made sure to look into her eyes for emphasis. He wanted her to know he was serious. This would be the last store. Unless she batted her eyelashes at him and asked to go to another. Then he would probably cave but he was banking on her feeling too guilty about breaking her promise to pull that move on him. 

“Pinky swear.” She held the pinky of her right hand out in space between their bodies. He laughed and hooked the pinky of his left hand around hers. Their pinky promises were sacred. He would bring it up if they didn’t find what she was looking for in this store. 

The Trader Joe’s was just down the street. Leaving the car in the parking lot they walked. Entering the store, Harry was struck by how bright it was. It was a partly cloudy day outside but you would think they had their own personal sun.

“Excuse me?” Macy called to get the attention of the first associate they walked by. “Could you tell me where your quinoa is?”

“Aisle 6 on the right,” The young girl responded with a smile. 

“Thank you!”

Harry would not be ashamed to admit he walked faster than his normal pace to get to aisle 6. The faster they got there the faster he could get home. 

“Harry!” He held onto her arm as he walked but with his quick steps she was a few steps behind him. “Slow down. The floor is slippery and I’m about to fall with the way you’re pulling me.”

“I’ll heal you,” He insisted. They arrived at aisle 6 and Harry skidded to a stop in front of the grains. “Is it here?”

After taking a second to catch her breath she looked through the rows of different quinoa brands the store had to offer. Holding his breath and closing his eyes Harry said a silent prayer. When he heard a noise of triumph he trained his eyes on her form once again. 

“They have it!” She squealed and bent to get the box from the bottom shelf. “I clearly need to switch to Trader Joe’s.”

“I don’t know about that Macy.” Looking around to make sure no one was near them he lowered his voice and continued, “This place is so bright it’s making my eyes hurt.”

“It is kind of bright. I feel like I’m going to need sunglasses if I stay in here any longer.” Standing with the prize they had spent all day searching for she said, “Let’s go.”

Harry’s eyes focused on the box in her hand and he took a second to think. With four people in one house they consumed food so fast Harry and Macy went grocery shopping every Saturday. And by Friday it seemed like their cupboards were bare. They’re normal grocery excursion, up until today, consisted of one store and their divided list of essentials and snacks. Their system was so finely tuned they were typically in and out in around 2 hours or less. But this whole quinoa hunt made him fearful it might happen again next week if he didn’t take precautions.

“How about we take it all?” He proposed. 

“What?” His question clearly caught her off guard. “That’s like 9 boxes of quinoa.”

“Exactly!” He exclaimed and began grabbing the remaining boxes off the shelf. “That way it will be awhile before we run out and we won’t have to visit every grocery store in the tri-state area looking for this stuff again.”

“You do realize if we take all these boxes some other person, looking for this particular brand, will have to go to another store to find it and it will be our fault.”

“You have a point.” He thought for a second then continued, “Ok, I will leave one box behind if it will make you feel better.”

“Make it two and you have a deal.”

He figured she would go up by one on whatever number he said. He didn’t mind if they went home with 8 boxes of quinoa instead of 10. As long as it was a good long while until he had to come back to this store. Or any health food store. 

“Deal.” He placed two boxes back on the shelf and turned to walk toward the registers. “Now let’s get out of this godforsaken store.”

Macy only laughed in response as she followed him.

***

Later, as he enjoyed the fruit tart he rightfully earned, Macy sat across the table in the kitchen from him and stared at him for an uncomfortable stretch of time.

“What?” He asked as he swallowed the bite he’d just taken. “What is it? Have I got something on my face?”

“No,” She laughed as she plucked a strawberry from the tart. “I was just thinking about today. It was fun.”

“Traipsing around the entire state of Michigan for some quinoa?” He questioned. “While I will begrudgingly admit it was good. I’m not sure the record number of Whole Foods was worth it.”

This made her laugh harder and she poked him in the arm as she said, “No, not that. Just us spending time together. That was fun.”

“We go grocery shopping every weekend together.”

“That’s true, but we have our whole system so perfected that we never just browse the aisles and chat. We get in, get what we need and get out. Then we don’t see each other again until dinner. Today, going to all those stores we spent time together and just kind of hung out. It was nice.”

“I suppose you’re right,” He agreed. “It was nice. How about we do something non grocery store related together next week. Maggie and Mel can do the shopping and you and I can go bowling or for a walk or something.”

“I would like that.” They lapsed into comfortable silence and finished the tart together.

**Author's Note:**

> My next post will be Saturday. See you guys then!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
